


A Matter of Trust

by weakinteraction



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Aphra considers her relationship with Vader.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redrikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/gifts).



Aphra doesn't trust Vader. Then again, she doesn't trust anyone.

Since entering his employment, she has watched her back constantly, laid contingency plans within contingency plans that she knows are ultimately doomed to fail. But she has also had more opportunities to find murderous droids and artefacts of mass destruction, and to use them, than she ever would have alone.

But the carnage is as nothing to Vader's own power. And she knows that he will betray her the moment it gives him the slightest advantage.

So perhaps Aphra does trust Vader. She trusts him to be perfectly, gloriously himself.


End file.
